


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short but very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Din asks to sleep with you after he has a nightmare.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Warmth

The child makes soft noises in your arms, and you coo down at him, playing gently with his ears.

“Ready for bed, little guy?” You laugh at the sound he makes, then turn to Din. “I’m going to put him to sleep, alright?”

He nods. “Thank you.”

“Good night, Din,” you whisper softly, trying to ignore the way your stomach flips as you walk away.

Once you’ve gotten him to sleep, you’re glad to finally be in your own bed, the events of the day having exhausted you. You relax into the mattress and are about to close your eyes when you hear a soft muttering of your name. Sitting up while rubbing your face, you glance over, and as your eyes adjust to the dark, you can tell it’s Din standing in your doorway with his head bowed slightly. 

“Din? Is everything alright?” you ask softly. 

He shuffles slightly on his feet, gaze still focused on the floor. “Could I… could I sleep with you? Just because – because I had a nightmare, nothing else though.” 

You frown, nodding. “Of course.” 

Din walks over, slipping under the covers when you move over. You don’t have to be right next to him to know that he’s stiff as a board, so you stay on your side, turning so that your back faces him. 

“Do you… do you want to talk about it?” you ask slowly. hesitantly. You know that it’s usually hard to get Din to talk about things, especially if he doesn’t want to.

“I couldn’t,” he says, voice tight. 

That makes you wonder how bad the dream must have been, for him to not want to tell you, and you sigh. The way he says ‘goodnight’ so quietly makes your lips quirk upward into a smile, your heart fluttering gently as your eyes close. 

The next morning when you wake up, there’s a warmth settled over your chest that wasn’t there before. It takes you a few moments, but your stomach fills with butterflies when you realize that it’s Din’s arm, holding you close to him so your back is pressed against his bare chest. Your cheeks warm, and you freeze when you feel Din shift. You decide that you can’t let him know that you’re awake, so you close your eyes again, settling back into his chest. 

“Good morning, cyar’ika,” you hear him whisper. His nose is pressed into your hair, and you feel his lips leave gentle kisses on your neck. It sends a shiver down your spine, but you stay put, wanting to stay snuggled in his arms forever.

Eventually, you fall back asleep to the feeling of his breath fanning across the back of your neck, his arms wrapped securely around your waist. You don’t hear the last few words that Din whispers, but it’s okay. You already know.


End file.
